Unintended choices
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: [Matthew Bellamy/Billie Joe Armstrong] Quelques temps se sont passés suite à la rupture forcée de Billie Joe et Matt. L'un est reparti auprès de son épouse, l'autre a refait sa vie avec une femme, mère de son enfant à naître. Mais l'amour lie toujours les deux hommes, et la séparation totale a des effets néfastes sur leur santé psychique... Vont-ils être un jour réunis malgré tout?


Une fiction sur Matthew Bellamy et Billie Joe Armstrong que j'ai débutée en juillet 2013... et à laquelle je n'avais pas retouché depuis !

•

2011

" _You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended, you should be the one I'll always love_..." Kate affichait un grand sourire à l'écoute de cette chanson, et ce même si "Guiding light" restait sa favorite. Son fiancé actuellement sur scène, le désormais légendaire Matthew Bellamy, venait de déclarer au public qu'il dédicaçait "Unintended" à l'élue de son cœur. Une sensation de fierté mélangée à la gêne l'avait envahie, et elle s'était soudain cachée dans la pénombre des coulisses pour masquer sa rougeur aux joues. Le leader britannique de Muse et la célèbre actrice américaine se déclaraient leur flamme sans cesse, et leur bonheur durait depuis exactement un an. Elle avait dû de nombreuses fois mentir sur sa grossesse, Matthew ne souhaitant pas que le père du futur enfant soit révélé. Tous deux souhaitaient préserver leur intimité, et cette vie privée si bien cachée permettait de rassurer le britannique quant à la solidité de leur relation : il était persuadé qu'une médiatisation aurait nui à son couple, il avait peur que cela ne dure pas, ce qui conduirait à séparer leur enfant de ses parents comme lui-même en avait souffert durant son adolescence. Malgré sa très bonne entente avec son père, ses blessures ne s'étaient jamais réellement cicatrisées depuis cette période.

Matthew continuait d'émouvoir le stade de Wembley en ce doux mois de Juin. Sa voix pure et aiguë faisait vibrer les âmes des Anglais sur cette chanson d'amour, écrite alors qu'il était si jeune, et pourtant si belle. Il l'avait dédicacée quelques minutes auparavant à sa fiancée – sans jamais révéler son nom - ce que le public avait salué avec attendrissement. Et pourtant, son cœur blessé était toujours tourné vers l'Amérique, mais pas le Los Angeles de Kate. Non, bien plus au nord de la Californie en vérité...

•

"Tu as été merveilleux, comme toujours" déclara amoureusement la belle blonde en encerclant son compagnon de ses bras protecteurs.

Celui-ci accepta l'étreinte passivement, s'efforçant de sourire à son amante. Il déposa délicatement ses mains autour de ses hanches, en profitant pour toucher son ventre pour éventuellement sentir les coups de son enfant. Il l'embrassa avec une tendresse infinie, comme si elle était un papillon fragile.

Après de longues félicitations pour ce concert par toute l'équipe dans le mythique stade de Wembley, les trois membres de Muse partirent s'octroyer quelques instants de repos dans leur loge. A peine assis, Chris rejeta sa tête en arrière avec un sourire satisfait (cela devait lui faire le plus grand bien d'être enfin stable, pauvre petite tête sans cesse secouée comme un prunier pendant deux heures !) tandis que Dom se délectait de ne plus avoir à bouger le moindre membre de son corps : "Knights of Cydonia" en guise de final l'avait achevé. Le bassiste colossal et le batteur excentrique de Muse fermèrent doucement les yeux, savourant le silence, sans se douter un instant qu'à leur côté, un petit brun, lèvres pincées pour n'émettre aucun son, gardait également les paupières closes afin d'empêcher ses larmes de s'échapper. Une seule question ne cessait de martyriser son esprit, se répétant encore et encore, formant une cacophonie qui lui sciait la tête : "Pourquoi l'avait-on privé du bonheur ?"

Dans le rêve que son esprit commençait à former, Chris visualisait son foyer, où sa femme Kelly et lui-même s'affairaient tant bien que mal à subvenir aux besoins de leur quatre enfants. Les innombrables jouets étaient éparpillés un peu partout, l'odeur délicieuse des gâteaux dans le four enivrait toute la maison, et une ribambelle de mini-Wolstenholme déambulait dans le salon. Entre les cris, les pleurs, les plaintes, les appels, les rires et les caprices incessants de leur progéniture, le couple avait souvent la sensation d'être impuissant ; pourtant, il se débrouillait à merveille.

Soudain, Chris entendit Ernie, son petit dernier, éclater en sanglots. Pauvre enfant, quel mal lui arrivait-il encore ? Les pleurs continuaient, et le bruit qu'ils produisaient s'amplifiait de plus en plus.

Pourtant, plus le bassiste s'approchait de son fils, plus il s'apercevait que celui-ci jouait tranquillement, en silence, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant son père près de lui. Et même, tous les autres restaient sages, maternés par Kelly. Mais qui sanglotait comme un enfant, dans ce cas ?

Reprenant conscience, Christopher ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les refermant aussitôt car la lumière forte de la pièce l'avait violemment ébloui. Se souvenant soudain du lieu où il se trouvait et avec qui, le musicien posa ses yeux sur les deux personnes assises en face de lui, l'une semblant tenter de réconforter doucement l'autre, qui cachait son visage dans ses mains, donnant une apparence désemparée. Alarmé, Chris se retint au dernier moment de demander ce qu'il se passait. Il se pinça les lèvres, ayant deviné la situation.

Matthew pleurait. Encore. La douleur grandissait infernalement dans son cœur jour après jour, et l'être sensible qu'il était parvenait de moins en moins à la supporter. Bien sûr, lui, Dom, Chris, Tom ou encore Morgan étaient toujours présents pour le distraire, Kate lui apportait tout l'amour du monde, sa famille tentait de le consoler, et le jeune Ryder ainsi que Kelly et sa petite tribu le faisaient rire par leurs bêtises enfantines. Mais il ne s'agissait que de moments furtifs, et Matthew reprenait vite une expression songeuse, comme coupable d'avoir ri pendant un instant.

Ses seuls moments de joie, il les avait vécus en compagnie de l'illustre Billie Joe Armstrong, et on les lui avait confisqués il y a un peu plus d'un an.

•

Le chanteur n'avait pas eu le courage de faire la fête avec le reste de l'équipe de Muse. Il quitta donc le stade pour retourner chez lui - ou plutôt, la maison qu'avait acquis Kate - sous les regards inquiets de ses trois collègues, qui savaient pertinemment que leur ami passerait le restant de la soirée à se morfondre. Kate était persuadée que son fiancé peinait à se remettre du concert, ainsi voulut-elle rester avec lui pour le veiller, mais celui-ci ne souhaitant pas gâcher la soirée de l'actrice, réussit à la congédier délicatement. Ainsi partit-elle rejoindre les autres, le laissant avec Ryder.

Ryder était resté très proche de son père, Chris Robinson, leader du groupe américain The Black Crowes, et semblait du haut de ses six ans n'avoir pas énormément souffert du divorce de ses parents, ce qui força l'admiration de Matthew. Celui-ci, sans pour autant vouloir remplacer Robinson, se comportait comme un véritable père, présent et attentionné, l'éduquant sans trop être strict - un Anglais tel que lui laisse beaucoup de liberté à son entourage - et acceptant la plupart du temps les caprices de l'enfant. Le britannique ne faisait pas vraiment partie de la famille, ainsi ne s'autorisait-il pas à avoir trop d'autorité. Kate endossait vraiment bien le rôle.

Allongé depuis plusieurs heures sur son lit, sans avoir pris la peine de se déshabiller, Matthew s'extirpa de sa léthargie difficilement, les yeux encore humides, et incapable de respirer par le nez.

Trouvant la force de se redresser, sa main toucha l'oreiller désormais trempé, et eut la pensée que chacune des larmes versées représentait une des journées de malheur qu'il vivait depuis un an et demi.

Ne prenant pas la peine de remettre ses chaussures, il décida d'aller avaler quelque chose, car même n'en ayant pas l'envie il savait qu'il devait se nourrir pour continuer à faire bonne figure devant le reste du monde. Ou de manière plus pragmatique, rester tout simplement en vie.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il resta immobile quelque secondes, hésitant. Une banane allait-elle faire l'affaire ? Il s'en persuada et, tout en l'épluchant, se dirigea vers la chambre de Ryder. Poussant la porte, Matthew s'aperçut que l'enfant était fermement concentré sur un jeu vidéo quelconque, que le chanteur ne connaissait pas mais qu'il savait très violent rien qu'à la vue des armes des personnages. Les jeux-vidéo étaient la passion de Christopher, mais loin d'être la sienne. Il préférait passer son temps à rester plongé dans un bon livre de science-fiction plutôt qu'à tirer sur tout le monde.

Tout en dégustant machinalement sa banane, Matthew, silencieux pour ne pas déranger Ryder, scrutait la chambre de ce dernier. Le bazar régnait dans la pièce, mais il ne pouvait rien dire : si Kate ne se préoccupait pas du rangement, leur chambre ressemblerait fort à celle de l'enfant. Du seuil de la porte, le britannique pouvait distinguer une dizaine de vêtements, mais aussi son mini-skate, son iPhone (Matthew ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Kate avait acheté un tel objet à un gamin de six ans), des DVD et des CD. Un véritable zouk. Inclinant la tête pour distinguer la nature des albums, il sourit à la vue de "Rage Against the Machine", premier album éponyme de son groupe préféré, qui traînait près du lecteur CD. Le chanteur de Muse s'aperçut soudain que les sons du jeu vidéo masquaient quelque peu la musique émise de la radio. Tendant l'oreille, il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre pour distinguer la chanson. Il sourit une fois de plus en la reconnaissant après seulement quelques secondes d''écoute : "Know your enemy" de Rage Against the Machine, l'une de ses préférées qu'il écoutait en boucle à l'âge de quinze ans.

Son sourire se fana au fur et à mesure qu'une autre pensée lui vint. "Know your enemy" était aussi l'un des titres-phares du dernier album de... Matthew n'osa même pas dire le nom dans sa tête. Il revoyait le clip dans lequel le groupe déversait toute sa rage. Il revoyait le charme et la sensualité, qu'il savait involontaires, que dégageait Billie Joe, faisant comme à son habitude de grands gestes. Et surtout, il entendait de nouveau cette voix si belle et si envoûtante qu'il chérissait tant.

Se maudissant discrètement d'être venu dans la chambre de Ryder alors qu'il avait un peu réussi à oublier sa peine durant son sommeil, Matthew ferma la porte et repartit s'allonger dans son lit, cette fois en pensant à se déshabiller. S'il parvenait à oublier l'Américain uniquement pendant ses assoupissements, alors il allait continuer à dormir. Il hibernerait pour l'éternité, s'il le faut. Tout, sauf subir encore cette douleur insupportable dans sa poitrine qui semblait s'alourdir un peu plus chaque jour, jusqu'au moment où il tomberait à genoux d'épuisement.

Kate revint vers deux heures du matin, pressée de savoir l'état des deux hommes de sa vie. Elle afficha un sourire maternel à la vue de son fils endormi, même si elle savait pertinemment que Ryder ne s'était pas couché tôt. C'était un enfant, et lorsque les parents s'éclipsent, ils débordent soudainement d'énergie. L'actrice se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle trouva son compagnon serein mais aux traits tirés tout de même. Le pauvre, pensait-elle, semblait réellement épuisé par le concert – elle se persuadait qu'il s'était un peu remis de sa rupture avec le chanteur de Green Day. Et c'est avec un léger sourire, après avoir embrassé son homme sur le front, que Kate s'endormit à son tour.

•

"Que pourrions-nous faire pour le ramener parmi nous ? C'est de pire en pire !" s'exclama Dominic, un mélange de panique et de désespoir l'envahissant.

Personne ne répondit à sa réplique, ce qui l'obligea à produire un soupir à fendre l'âme. Même en essayant de se remettre de la soirée arrosée de la veille, le batteur de Muse se préoccupait de la santé de son meilleur ami, qui était devenu un véritable petit frère au fil des années. Il avait connu Matthew à l'âge de quatorze ans, en 1992, alors que celui-ci faisait tous les efforts surhumains pour surmonter le divorce de ses parents. Dom avait donc toute la légitimé pour affirmer que, depuis un an, jamais il n'avait vu son ami dans un aussi piteux état depuis cette époque. Même sa rupture avec Gaïa semblait l'avoir moins affecté. Il ne fallait pas nier que le couple avait été fautif chacun de son côté ; Gaïa accumulant les amants, et Matthew ne consacrant leur nouvel album qu'à la louange de l'amour de sa vie.

Car même si le chanteur ne l'avait jamais avoué, ni à ses amis ni à lui-même, Dom savait pertinemment que les chansons ô combien romantiques de leur dernier opus "The Resistance" n'étaient pas dédiées à la psychologue italienne. Matthew tentait de le camoufler, quelques paroles de "Undisclosed desires" pouvant s'adresser à sa compagne, mais ni Dom ni Chris n'étaient dupes. Le batteur ne l'avait jamais confié à son ami, mais lorsqu'il avait entendu celui-ci chanter "I belong to you" pour la première fois, il avait pleuré longuement, à la fois compatissant et incompréhensif devant le malheur du leader de Muse. Dès les premières paroles, Dom avait deviné toute la passion que Matthew éprouvait. "Elle est pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?" avait glissé le blond à l'oreille de Chris, tous deux cachés du regard du leader. Cette question n'en était pas vraiment une, et le batteur et le bassiste se dévisagèrent furtivement, les larmes aux yeux, ayant bien compris la signification de cette chanson. Et alors que son cœur avait été brisé quelques mois auparavant, Matthew leur avait demandé de composer une chanson allègre, divertissante, alliant arpèges de piano et mélodie de saxophone, en adéquation avec les paroles romantiques. Le lyrisme n'était que plus accentué par le moment d'opéra, où les violons donnaient l'impression que le chanteur tourbillonnait dans un ouragan de bonheur. Comment parvenait-il à donner cette impression alors que tout son être subissait la tourmente ? Aimait-il à se point se faire du mal pour se forcer à revivre les beaux instants, quand il ne se souciait plus de rien ?

"Ce qui est épouvantable, reprit le blond, est qu'on ne sait pas du tout quoi faire. Et la pauvre Kate qui fait de son mieux pour recoller les morceaux !

\- L'amour qu'elle porte à Matthew la force à rester auprès de lui, mais je suis persuadée qu'elle se rend compte qu'il fuit." déclara Chris, certain des propos qu'il avançait.

Les deux membres de Muse s'étaient donné rendez-vous chez le batteur, Chris résidant à Dublin, pour partager leur inquiétude concernant leur ami. Ils avaient demandé conseil à Gaïa, qui en tant que psychologue de profession aurait pu leur être utile, mais aucune solution ne s'était imposée dans son esprit.

Car quelle était la solution pour faire renaître un cœur épris d'un homme marié ? Matthew s'était persuadé que Kate lui permettrait de remonter la pente. Si son amant avait pu reprendre sa vie auprès de sa femme et ses enfants, il pouvait l'imiter et se consacrer entièrement à l'actrice, son fils et leur enfant à naître. Mais en vérité, bien que cherchant à construire une vie de famille normale, allant même jusqu'aux fiançailles après seulement sept mois de relation, le britannique était désespérément seul.

•

"Matt ? apostropha la belle américaine, revenant de chercher le courrier. J'ai reçu une proposition de la part de... Luke Greenfield, le réalisateur américain de "The girl next door", tu sais ? Je ne sais pas encore ce que renferme le scénario, même si je me doute qu'il s'agit encore d'une comédie romantique, ni quel rôle on me suggère, mais voilà plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas tourné et cela me manque... Mais si j'accepte, il faudra que je m'absente... Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Son compagnon releva difficilement la tête de sa tasse de café fumante, une expression indéchiffrable ancrée sur son visage, et ses yeux croisèrent le regard soucieux de Kate. Il finit par hausser doucement les épaules et hocher la tête, avec une moue ne traduisant pas son désaccord.

"Comme tu veux. C'est ta carrière, je ne t'empêche rien. Moi aussi je m'absente pour mes concerts, alors s'il faut que tu partes pour un tournage qui te ravit, vas-y. Je ne doute pas que ce réalisateur sera époustouflé par ton talent." assura le britannique en souriant légèrement.

Kate lui adressa un large sourire et, rassurée, ouvrit l'enveloppe pour découvrir un dossier assez peu volumineux, il fallait admettre. "Something borrowed", lut-elle. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, des petits rires s'échappaient de sa gorge, exprimant son divertissement. "Je n'ai pas le rôle principal, mais cette aventure risque d'être distrayante !" s'était-elle exclamée, encore amusée.

De son côté, Matthew était partagé entre le soulagement et l'appréhension. Le départ de Kate allait lui permettre de faire exploser son désespoir sans risque de se faire surprendre. Mais elle allait emmener Ryder avec elle, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait de nouveau seul à la maison. Il avait tout intérêt à rester en compagnie de Dom et Chris s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de commettre l'irréparable. Inspirant fortement, il vida sa tasse, la lava et, laissant Kate devant son scénario après lui avoir embrassé le front en la prenant par les épaules, se dirigea vers son piano, devant lequel il allait passer une bonne partie de la journée.


End file.
